Things to Look For If the World is Ending
by potterride
Summary: The Craziest things imaginable for every mind to read if you really want to know the signs over the world going insane or ending. THIS IS A PARODY. Might update more, but that's for you to decide.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer*** I own my craziness and that's about it, I do not own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Maximum Ride, or Life**

** READ THIS! Dedication: Saint Fang of Boredom, who every time I read _Another Form of Avian-Flu _it inspires me to write the craziest things, to always bittersweet x who puts a smile on my face with her stories, To Quick4eva who will always be with me when I laugh, and to my family whenever they need it, I will always make them laugh...**

You know when A.) The world is going to end or B.) Insanity is a law...when...

Sirius is writing poetry and listening to Twinkle Little Star.

Remus marries himself.

Molly lies in a hammock drinking butterbeer on a non-existent island.

Arthur actually becomes a Muggle.

The Aurors befriend Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Bellatrix takes ballet.

Luna butters her face.

Sirius' face gets burned when communicating by _floo_(get it? His face burned by the fire?).

Fang comes and marries of Ginny instead of Max, becoming Finny or Gang.

Harry dyes Hedwig's feathers black making her Goth.

Charlie marries Tonks (-sigh- for you bittersweet).

When Umbridge can walk and chew gum at the same time.

Draco becomes a beggar.

Lucius braids he hair.

When James calls himself Frodo.

A Hobbit does jumping jacks in Harry's room.

When Fang becomes Nudge and Nudge becomes Fang.

Dumbledore stumbles through a door (rhyme).

Bill cuts his hair.

Snape becomes a princess.

Fudge eats fudge.

Aberforth gets high off of Altoids.

Dobby dives into a tank full of tic-tacks.

Remus puts a cake on his head, attempting to play volleyball.

Greyback belly dances with a tuti- fruiti headress.

Cedric Diggory becomes a vampire with wings.

Mundungus showers.

Gandalf and Dumbledore are brothers.

Flitwick hosts a dance party.

Ron becomes scared of squirrels named Quirinus Quirrell.

Potterride and Bittersweet x becomes enemies for life.

Potterride never laughs.

Butterbeer has alcohol in it.

Sirius combs his hair.

Bill and Charlie play "Ring Around the Roses" which originated from the Black Plague.

Potatoes outlaw apples.

Percy skips around the Ministry.

Death. I've learned many things about it.

Life is fair.

Lily asks James for a Piggy Back Ride.

Peter becomes a conceited jerkface-wait that's true.

Harry's hair jet black hair becomes snow white hair.

Arabella Figg ate a fig.

Ducks named Tom become magical.

Ted Tonks paints himself red and does the Worm.

Hermione plays a prank and Fred and George while they are studying.

I think the last one went a bit too far, I mean it's not possible is it? Well, if that does happen then the world is really ending...or insanity is a law.

**A/N: Can anyone tell me why I wrote this? Please do not think that I am crazy..well I am...- smiles innocently- hope you smiled/laughed or shook your head in shame..please no flame plz not flamers Laugh and smile today :)**

**good luck with life**


	2. Chapter 2 The List goes on

**Dedication to this chappie: Saint Fang of Bordom lol, Bittersweet x :), Quick4eva ;), and to my siblings-who will always cheer me up in the saddest of times. Love you my family if you ever read this, **

Hagrid straightens his hair.-give me that again?

Kreacher gets stuck in a tree.-normal is awesome

Ron pokes himself in the eye with a sandal.-fail.

Frodo never goes to the Grey Havens, Dumbledore does.-love you Forever Frodo

Harry eats a subway.-yum

Remus joins the Flock.-he can fly...

Ginny falls in love with a volleyball player.- -love sigh -

Kingsly becomes king of lightning bolts.-he was bound to become one

Roxanne joins a rock band (rhyme time).-A Very Potter Musical -thanks Quick4eva

Dumbledore is in a boxing match.-against the Sorting Hat

Slughorn becomes a slug with a horn that plays the French Horn.

Petunia puts a crown made of doughnuts.

Uncle Vernon becomes skinny.-finally

Dudley gets pet rubber ducky named Tom.

Hedwig becomes a pig.-huh?

McGonagall becomes a rapper.

Narcissa becomes a body a builder.

Luna dances with the Quibbler.

Fang smokes apples.-no.

Remus joins the circus as a werewolf...

_A Random Part from One of the Lists in the First Chappie_

"Ginevra Weasley, would you marry me?" Fang asked, kneeling down on one knee holding out a velvet black box.

Max was in the corner watching this all happen, Ginny squealing "YES!" and wrapping her arm around Fang.

_Of course, Fang just had to marry a red-head_, Max thought sourly. _Love at first sight-lovebird(s)_

The world is going to end in 5...4...3...2...1...

_End of Random part-You should thank me bittersweet_

Harry thinks the Snitch is a Golden Blueberry, and Ron tells him that "A snitch is someone who rats you out, it's not a good thing."

Mount Doom becomes a flower of DOOM!

Lily gets an ice cream cone, puts it on her forehead and becomes a unicorn..HOW AWESOME IS THAT? Of course, by then the world would end...

Blueberries take over the oceans.

Pubs sell butterbeer for four galleons.

Deather Eaters have a pool party where they read Fax (Fang+Max) on Fanfiction.

Voldemort gets married to a young maiden while on Quirrel's head, man, I feel sorry for that maiden. The world just ended...of course more will happen...in the mean time, this just happened... Hermione just got the meaning of a pun. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY...or good morning.

**A/N: Yo, i'm pretty sure that's it for this A/N tune in for the next chappie! Requests are welcome to whoever wants Fang! Fred and George are all mine! Sigh, I think i'm too crazy, well don't forget next chappie...will be coming when I'm happy...probably all this week...smile and laugh-hope you did :)**

**good luck with life**


	3. Chapter 3 Observer

**Dedication: Saint Fang of Boredom-if you ever read this Saint, just thanks for making me smile. Quick4eva-if you ever read this Quick, without you I will have no one to share my laughs and craziness with, To bittersweet x-bittersweet I may dedicate everything to you, but this one is relates a lot to you. This story is all my craziness (plus yours) poured into one bittersweet, I hoped you laughed and thanks for making me laugh :)... and to my family again (siblings and cousins) if you ever get a chance and go on this website and read this, I want you to know that my laughter and craziness will always come from you, for making me laugh and smile. This is a returned favor for making me laugh, hope you laugh now too. :)-potterride **

_The Last Chappie_

This last chapter will need to require imagination and laughter, if you do not have any of those you may leave this story...enjoy...

I remember it like it was yesterday; I watching the world crumble from afar. Although I didn't know it was crumbling right then and there, it was more like a dream. A dream that became a reality. If only I knew the signs of when the world was supposed to fall apart. To me, what I saw, was more than crazy...it was _insanity_. Let's leave at that...or would you like more? If yes-scroll on down...

Remus said: "Tonks! You haven't stumbled or broken anything all day!" The whole room was quiet, staring at Tonks...little did I know that the world was going to end...

Now this is where you need to have imagination...this is what I saw...

Fang meets Fang. (which Fangs am I talking about?)

Snape wears pizza as make-up.

Dumbledore's nickname is Dumby.(silent 'b')

Bellatrix _Avada Kedavra-ed_herself by accident-failure

Hedwig having a tail spasm.

Dobby surfing.

A Death Eater eating death...- shivers -

Sirius Black and Jacob Black know that they are related somehow...I thought what a disgrace.

Fred, George and Fang occupy some one's head.

Percy likes purple ponies-alliteration

Frankly, I thought my day couldn't get any weirder! Unfortunately, I was dead wrong...

Moaning Myrtle gets braces.

There is a man-hunt for Nearly Headless Nick's head.

Ben Gates cannot find a treasure..- gasp-

Peter becomes a doctor.

Rita Skeeter sues _Rita's_.

Voldy gets moldy-rhyme :)

Order of the Phoenix reads Order of the Phoenix.

You somehow marry Sirius and then send him off to live in Antarctica to live with the penguins.

Frodo's name becomes Frozen Yogurt.

That one (above) my mouth dropped, it was like Malfoy shaving his head. Oh, wait, that happened too.

Bagels become a new country,

You write to an advice column asking about a problem that you made up about Lord of the Rings people..check

Your Transfiguration teacher hypnotizes you with a purple yo-yo then eats you.

You become Perry the Teenage Girl. (disclaimer)

Hermione says, "OMG, I think I broke a nail!"

Insanity just became a law...

Tonks and Ginny fall in love with the same volleyball player and his brother.

Buckbeak takes a bath in the sky.

Mars has apartments.

Flitwick does the Macarena.

Fred dies...George dies...

The world has just ended...that's what I saw, lucky for me this day will never repeat itself. However, if you see these signs just know that the world might be ending or insanity has become a law. Personally, insanity is a law, the world is crumbling, if only..if only...if only...

**A/N: Yo, I have one last dedication to my siblings especially, whenever you have one day, read this because it will make you laugh..laughter is the best medicine. This is why I mostly write because of you my siblings. Everything I do is because of you..and I love you. This may not be great writing, but the only reason I keep going on writing is to make everyone happy...including you my siblings. I hope everyone laughed because I really did...smile and always laugh :)**

**good luck with life**


End file.
